Chair manufacturers continually strive to improve the comfort, benefits, aesthetics, and manufacturability of the chairs they produce. Often, chairs have features, such as a reclining back and an adjustable footrest, to increase comfort. Sometimes, chairs have features, such as adjustable seats, backs, back supports, armrests, and heights, to reduce or prevent injuries, including repetitive stress injury and back pain associated with sitting for long periods. Chairs are designed and built to fill an individual's needs and provide support where the individual needs it. In some chairs, the armrests and the arm pads are fixed. In other chairs, one or more of the armrests and the arm pads move for comfort, ease of entry and egress, and to support the user's arms.